pleasantnoodles_dd_campaignsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mawburg Revolution
Due to the actions of the Conclave of the Water Hemlock, the citizens of Mawburg have broken through the gates into inner Kursk proper. Thanks to the timely assassination of most of the von Kursk line, the revolution has progressed well, and now the only standing von Kursk authority in the city is the Halle Helligtum, the Imperator himself besieged within. Players of the Reich *Leon von Kursk - Imperator of the Reich (highest position) *Johann von Kursk - Archmage, only surviving von Kursk son, now heir to the Imperatorship *Ismina Weber - aid to the Imperator, personal attendant *Gunter Richter - head lawmaster, top of the Gesetz Court *Jurgen Schulz - High Marshal at Arms (head of military below the Imperator) *Zar Bukruht - Head of Halle Helligtum Security and City Guard (Reich Guard) Players of the Revolution The revolution has formed a ad-hoc council for the duration, rough-shod generals of opportunity all, but absolutely dedicated to the cause. Revolutionary members where red bandanas on their right bicep which has been painted with a black fist. *Barakas (Tiefling, blue, M, moderately young) - nominal head of the revolution, he is the most personable and level headed, likely to be the head of whatever government the revolution forms, very idealistic *Elke (Half-elf, female) - was present at the initial fall of the gates, least likely to negotiate, absolutely believes the von Kursks need to be killed and made an exampe of primarily due to their treatment of the Mawburgians. Fond of hanging. *Morthos (Tiefling, red, M, middle-aged with salt and pepper hair) - father of two missing tiefling children (taken by the Conclave) named Jubilation and Creed. Quick to anger, was the one who had the idea to take the Fleigeskiff Yard first, and the one who had the idea to turn the cannons on the palace. Will do anything to get his children back and will not yield unless the children are returned. *Katrin Heis (Human, female, middle-aged) - opportunistic, though does foster hate for the von Kursks. Secretly is heading a gang that is primarily interested in looting the nobles. Very fiscally minded, coming from years of street gangs, and will not yield without a real economic plan to change Mawburg and pay reperations to its citizens. The Story Thus Far The revolution began at the south gate seperating Mawburg from inner Kursk. Crude flammable bombs were created using rags inside liquor bottles, and the guard were overwhelmed. Some claim the guard struck first, slaying a Mawburgian, some claim a random bystander through the first firebomb, but no proof exists in either direction. Regardless, the citizenry swarmed through the city vastly outnumbering the city guard. For a time the guard created defensible positions, forced to fall further and further back to the Halle Helligtum, until finally they forced inside and the palace's siege defense enchantments were activated. Many of the inner city's citizens cower yet in their homes, hoping to go unnoticed by the Revolution, but still many have been hanged or humiliated by the revolution, and many of the otwn guard are dead. The Fleigeskiff Yard is under the control of the Revolution, one of their first targets thanks to the quick thinking of Morthos. Now, the Revolution firmly controls the city, the remaining nobles fearing to go outside lest they face the Mawburgian Wrath. The forces of the Revolution are just about to launch an assault on the Halle Helligtum using the airship cannons from the Fleigeskiff Yard. The Revolutinary generals are holed up in The Running Hall tavern, seeing to the business necessary for the days ahead. Leon Von Kursk's Wrath The Imperator Leon bon Kursk however is not seated in his palace trembling and waiting for certain death. He has sent his best spies available to the Kursk forces garrisoned within a few days' ride. With these forces he know he will be ceding ground to Gavinia, pulling away from the front, but utilizing the better trained military and the skilled airship corp, he should be able to bring the Revolution under control. The airships will arrive in two days, with the ground forces the day after, but the airships should be enough to break the back of the Revolution.Leon will just have to deal with Gavinian's afterward. Leaving the Palace There is a way in and out of the Halle Helligtum utilizing the city's sewer system. Various secret seals have been placed in walls in the basement that only the blood of a von Kursk can open. This is how Leon got his spies out of the city. This same system can be used to leave or return to the palace, but somes with the threat of being discovered. Such a passage-way would allow the Revolution to enter the palace itself, and bring an end to Leon's reign.